Promesas de Año Nuevo
by L.K.M.L
Summary: Los tiempos habían cambiado en Amestris y la culpa de los errores cometidos en el pasado aun les impedía ser felices por completo. Quizá el nuevo año ayude a curar viejas heridas.


**Título:** Promesas de Año Nuevo

**Autor:** LKML

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye

**Tabla:** ROYAI 100 Themes

**Prompt:** #30 Conversation

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son de Hiromu Arakawa (excepto los hijos de Falman, ellos son de Bones xD).

**Advertencias:** Ninguna realmente, al menos que no sepan quién fue el sucesor de King Bradley al concluir el manga. La historia está ubicada tres años después del Día Prometido.

**Summary:** Los tiempos habían cambiado en Amestris y la culpa de los errores cometidos en el pasado aun les impedía ser felices por completo. Quizá el nuevo año ayude a curar viejas heridas.

**Promesas de Año Nuevo.**

Riza Hawkeye apenas abrió la puerta que conducía a una de las terrazas laterales que tenía la mansión del Führer y sintió el gélido clima que se respiraba en el exterior; aun así, no se detuvo y cuando sus pies se colocaron en la terraza lanzó un leve suspiro de tranquilidad. Se acomodó muy bien el cuello de su largo abrigo color crema y caminó un par de pasos adelante, sintiendo la brisa golpeando su rostro. Arriba, las estrellas brillaban ante un cielo completamente despejado.

Se sentía más viva que nunca y por ese motivo decidió huir momentáneamente de la algarabía que se respiraba en el interior. Tanta felicidad la llegaba abrumar en ocasiones y se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de acostumbrarse a los nuevos tiempos de paz, tan irreales hace algunos años.

El Führer Grumman había ofrecido una velada maravillosa a un grupo reducido de personas pero bastante especial. Aquel último día del año él anciano consideró prudente celebrar por todo lo alto su tercer aniversario de mandato —el más fructífero de todos—, y brindar por la paz conseguida. Invitó al general Roy Mustang y a sus subordinados; también insistió en que estos llevaran a sus familias, lo que la mayoría de ellos hizo muy obedientemente. A diferencia de los años anteriores esta vez no fue una gran fiesta con invitados que iban desde la alcurnia más elevada de Amestris hasta militares de alto rango. El mandatario decidió pasar de músicos en vivo y grandes salones de baile adornados con los mejores arreglos. Por el contrario, se decidió a ofrecer una cena íntima con aquellos ciudadanos tan normales. A la única persona a la que Grumman echaba de menos —y lo repitió durante toda la velada— fue a Madame Christmas, tía del general Mustang, que al estar fuera del país no pudo asistir a la cena.

Riza miró el precioso jardín que se extendía frente a ella, iluminado tenuemente por una decena de farolas que se alineaban entre aquellos adoquines blancos que resaltaban gracias a la luz de la Luna. La joven no mostró reacción alguna cuando un leve sonido se escuchó detrás de ella, seguido por una serie de pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

—¡Pero qué frío hace aquí! —el general Roy Mustang resopló por lo bajo antes de llegar hasta donde Riza se encontraba, y se abrochó todos los botones de su impecable abrigo negro.

Ella sonrió al verlo.

—Esto es hermoso ¿no lo cree?

Él la miró con suspicacia antes de meter sus manos enguantadas en las bolsas laterales de su abrigo.

—¿Se refiere al frío?

—Le diré una cosa, señor —respondió divertida—, si la general Armstrong le escuchara quejarse del ridículo frio de Ciudad Central le perdería el poco respeto que le tiene.

—Ya lo sé —respondió el alquimista un tanto desganado—. Por suerte Armstrong no está aquí y yo hice un juramento hace varios años de no volver a poner un pie en las montañas mortales de Briggs en mi vida. ¿Escuchó, teniente? ¡En mi vida!

Las noches más gélidas de Ciudad Central jamás se compararían a los días más cálidos de Briggs, donde usualmente la temperatura siempre rondaba bajo cero, y los escasos entrenamientos militares que Roy tuvo ahí en el pasado le habían dejado con una serie de malas experiencias que reforzaban más sus intensiones de jamás volver allá.

—Me refiero al jardín —argumentó Riza volviendo rápidamente al tema—. Me parece hermoso.

—Sí, lo es —Roy ubicó su mirada frente a él, donde una inmensidad de arbustos y flores de todo tipo rodeaban una preciosa fuente—. Allá adentro también es hermoso, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?

La pregunta inevitablemente llegaría, ella ya lo sabía. Eso de alejarse momentáneamente del grupo argumentando la necesidad de aire fresco tomando en cuenta aquel clima era totalmente ridículo.

—Sólo quería un poco de...

—¿Realidad? —contestó él en un tono bastante interrogativo.

Ella lo miró brevemente, asintiendo ante su comentario y volvió a posar su mirada en los imponentes jardines.

—Todo es tan perfecto —su voz apenas brotaba de su boca—. Me parece tan irreal que por momentos pienso…

—Que vives como en un sueño —atajó él sin dejarle terminar la frase.

Ella se limitó a asentir ante las palabras de su superior. No le sorprendió su respuesta aunque parecía que le leía la mente. Riza sabía que no existía una sola persona en la vida que la conocería tanto como él.

—A decir verdad, yo también pienso lo mismo —confesó el joven general acomodándose levemente la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello—. Siento que no lo merezco.

Por un momento no se dijeron absolutamente nada, se dedicaron a observar aquel lugar, repleto de flores, arbustos y fuentes.

El peso de la culpa siempre formó parte de sus vidas. Tener que renunciar a ese sentimiento y pretender dejar en el pasado tantos errores cometidos les resultaba imposible e inclusive ofensivo. La Guerra de Ishval marcó sus existencias para siempre, y lo hizo de una manera tan profunda que resultaba ridículo intentar vivir sin aquel recuerdo. Grumman habló con ellos en varias ocasiones sobre eso. El nuevo Führer concedió el indulto general a la mayoría de los soldados que participaron en aquella masacre; y en forma de redención, le otorgó a Roy Mustang la posibilidad de servir en los cuarteles del Este para supervisar la reconstrucción de Ishval, algo que el joven general agradeció profundamente. Los últimos años habían sido vertiginosos y extenuantes, pero al lado de sus subordinados el resultado fue bastante satisfactorio.

Grumman nunca se cansaba de alabar el estupendo desempeño que tanto Roy como Riza mostraron a lo largo de ese tiempo pero también insistía en que tomar vacaciones de vez en cuando sería bastante saludable para ambos; ellos, en cambio, se negaron a tener periodos de descanso argumentando que el trabajo en el Este aun era demasiado a pesar de los avances conseguidos.

El Führer Grumman —veterano de muchas otras guerras— no participó activamente en Ishval y su trabajo se limitó únicamente a firmar informes y archivarlos, un trabajo de escritorio que no le nunca le permitió ver el horror que se vivió en el campo de batalla, en especial los últimos meses que duró la guerra, cuando su antecesor King Bradley había dado la orden de exterminar a todo ishvalita que viviera en territorio amestriano. La única cara del horror que Grumman conocía era la que provenía de algunas fotografías o relatos que le llegaron redactados en sencillos informes que de vez en cuando llenaron su escritorio por las mañanas. Pero tanto Roy Mustang como Riza Hawkeye sabían que ninguna fotografía o expediente era capaz de describir fidedignamente aquel infierno, por lo que la petición del actual Führer de dejar en el pasado lo que allá vivieron les resultaba imposible. "Yo les daría el indulto por los crímenes cometidos en Ishval pero de qué serviría eso si ustedes no son capaces de perdonar sus propios errores. El perdón más duradero no vendrá de ninguna corte militar, ni siquiera del pueblo ishvalí sino de ustedes mismos". Cuando pasaron solamente dos semanas del Día Prometido Grumman ya les había dado el sermón de sus vidas. El anciano tenía razón y ambos jóvenes lo sabían. Ahora Amestris vivía una etapa de paz sin precedentes y eso les afectaba a ellos, quienes no se creían merecedores de esa paz.

—¿Nunca has pensado en huir?

La pregunta de Roy hizo que Riza saliera del estado hipnótico con el que veía el agua que brotaba de la fuente más cercana a ellos.

—¿Huir? —ella le miró extrañamente.

—Empezar de nuevo —añadió él con tranquilidad—. Huir a un lugar donde nadie sepa quienes fuimos ni qué hicimos.

—¿No es algo parecido a vivir en una mentira?

—No —añadió Roy con rapidez—. No mentiríamos sobre nuestro pasado, solamente no lo mencionaríamos.

Riza le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Sabía de lo que hablaba, también ella lo había pensado. Algunas veces deseaba desaparecer, otras tantas imaginaba que vivía otra vida, en otro país, muy lejos de Amestris. Era un pensamiento recurrente, constante. Aun sabiendo que no eran capaces de cambiar el pasado muchas noches soñaron con ser otros.

—General —la teniente se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, meditando lo que él comentó anteriormente—. ¿Usted creé que empezar de nuevo en otra nación sería más sencillo que rehacer nuestra vida en Amestris?

Su pregunta brotó con una sinceridad genuina y él pudo captar la duda en su voz.

—Nuestra conciencia no nos permitiría hacer eso ¿no lo crees?

Ella le miró, asintiendo con vehemencia.

—Somos demasiado perfeccionistas ¿verdad?

Él sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras. Ninguno de los dos pensó seriamente jamás en huir de su destino, ni siquiera cuando no estaban seguros si serían juzgados en alguna corte militar por los crímenes ocurridos durante la guerra. Cuando pensaban en el futuro cercano de Amestris siempre estaban ellos presentes. Ayudando a construir aquello por lo que tanto soñaron. Habían pasado muchos años pero aquellos ideales que tuvieron en su juventud seguían intactos; tan ingenuos y perfectos como en aquel entonces. Mirando en retrospectiva, era verdad, los últimos años los cambios políticos y sociales fueron tan drásticos y vertiginosos que les costaba bastante acostumbrarse a ellos, aun así les era imposible no sentirse orgullosos de sus propios logros.

—Probablemente sí —señaló él, con resignación—. Bien, quizá no logremos huir a otro país y comenzar una vida distinta pero creo que me conformo con ésta. El progreso que hemos hecho es extraordinario.

—Así es.

—Además, no necesitamos ir a otro lugar para comenzar de nuevo.

—¿Tiene otro método? —preguntó Riza un tanto intrigada.

Roy sacó de su abrigo el reloj de la milicia y miró la hora.

—Estamos a un par de minutos de un nuevo año, podríamos hacer una promesa.

Riza sonrió ante la propuesta del general.

—¿Una promesa más de Año Nuevo, de esas que la gente normal nunca cumple?

—¡Claro! —argumentó Roy divertido—. Nosotros no somos normales así que seguramente sí la cumpliremos: "Ser feliz aunque creamos que no lo merecemos". ¿Te parece bien?

A Riza le hubiera gustado contradecir a su superior, pero el empeño que él estaba poniendo en buscar un futuro menos pesado para los dos era algo de admirarse. Tal vez no era tan difícil separa las culpas del pasado con el presente. Tal vez los días venideros traerían la paz y tranquilidad que en el fondo ambos sabían que merecían.

—Me parece bien, general —respondió ella finalmente.

—Perfecto —respondió él impaciente. Tomó a Riza de la mano y la arrastró hasta el interior de la casa—. Ahora vayamos adentró, me estoy congelando en este lugar.

Ella no soltó la mano de él ni siquiera cuando entraron. Roy no protestó por ese gesto.

—¿Y por fin pudo poner en marcha el tren de Selim?

Roy intentó más de cinco veces hacer funcionar el tren que los hijos de Falman le regalaron al pequeño Selim Bradley pero todos sus intentos fracasaron.

—No —contestó con resignación—. Al final le cedí el trabajo a Fuery y lo puso a funcionar en segundos. Fue humillante, así que busqué una escusa para salir de allí lo antes posible.

—¿Y yo fui su excusa?

Roy afirmó con la cabeza energéticamente antes de mirar a su asistente.

—Pero juré que volvería antes de la medianoche para disfrutar del postre. No me lo perdería ni aunque estallara otra guerra.

Se escuchaba tan entusiasmado como un niño pequeño. Riza lo siguió hasta el salón donde Grumman y compañía los esperaban. Nadie se percató que entraron tomados de la mano, ni preguntaron a qué se debió tanta ausencia. Allí adentro todo era tan cálido que parecía un sueño bastante irreal.

Ambos sabían que todo aquello que los unía era también todo aquello que les daba esperanzas de seguir luchando. No podían quejarse de su nueva vida, no fue fácil conseguirla y era algo que comprendían perfectamente. Quizá les llevaría tiempo acostumbrase a todos esos cambios pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ninguno de ellos.


End file.
